Refound Memories
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Darien gets his memories before the accident back.Darien now needs to healing from remembering, and not having parents. PLease r&r. No flames.
1. Default Chapter

REFOUND MEMORIES  
  
This would be my basicly 2 fic. I hope to touch on the subject i havent read about yet in others, but is still very much apart of the show. Darien, and   
his childhood memories. I thought it would be intresting to do this. There will most likely be spelling mistakes, because i dont have spell checker nor a grammer  
checker. So chill out with the flames about that. Please r&r, oh yea and no flames. Enjoy.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It always starts out as a normal day, im darien. Im training to be a doctor, here at Jubaan Medical Center. Its always been my dream to be able to help people.  
Its because of my child hood. I got in a car accident and my parents died. I dont remember any thing, i dont even know if my real name is darien. But any way  
im not paying attention to the doctor so i gotta go.  
  
"Um, zoie. Would you mind showing the class how we do stich ups". The 'doctor's pet', started smileing, and shook her head yes.  
  
"Of course Miss.Vida". Zoie was very pretty, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she always dressed great. So she walked up to the patient, and tried   
to calm him down. The kid looked about,uh..... mabey 11. "Its alright sweety i wont hurt you".  
  
"Are you sure, i mean no offense. But your not really a doctor yet. I can see from here that your training".  
  
"Nothing gets past you does it". She said smiling."There all done".  
  
"Hey i didnt feel any thing". He said with a growing smile."Boy wait till i tell the kids at school". He said with a wide smile across his tan face.  
  
"So kid, oh whats your name". She said witha curious face.  
  
"The names jared". But for some weird reason when the kid said that name, dariens head started to hurt, rather badly. He started to massage his temples, when  
the paramedics rushed in.  
  
"We have a 6 year old kid, in a car accident".One of tbe paramedics yelled. Dariens was shaking his head. He felt dissy all of the sudden.  
  
Zoie looked up from her patient."Do you guys need any back up, i know we're short today with staff". She said looking eager to help out, like always.   
  
Doctor Vida looked over to her."No, you have to check with his parents.Uh......Darien". She said trying to find him.  
  
Darien looked over to her."Yea"? He really wasnt thinking clearly.  
  
"Can you back us up, we need more help. This little 6 year old girl was in a car accident, we dont think the parents are alive. And shes seems to be in a comma".  
  
Dariens world was spinning, he thought this sounded way to formilar. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks."I cant, im not feeling to well".  
  
"Then i think you should go home. I dont think we can continue today any way". She said giving him a half smile.  
  
As darien walked out of the emergency room he could still hear all the commotion going on."Alex can you assit me then".He heard her say, then he thought he heard  
people say they didnt think that the girl was going to make it.  
  
It hurt darien so much, to know that the things that happend to him were happening to other people.He hoped the girl had some type of family. It would be a shame if  
she didint. As he was crossing the streets to get back to his apartment, all the memories of the accident flooded through his head like a tidle wave. He just needed  
to get home and go to sleep. After passing a few lights, he could finaly see his building. He couldnt wait to just sleep away his problems. But even darien knew  
that even when your alseep your still not very safe, he thought as he walked in to his building.   
  
He said hi as he passed john, the guy behind the desk. He pressed the up button, looking like he was patiently waiting. But inside he was about to yell, if the  
door didint open so he could go. Finaly after waiting about 3 minutes the door open, he walked in and turned around to smile at john before the door closed.Hr  
slid up against the wall and just rested his head back. Yea, he really did need to take a nap. He hoped that today wouldnt be a day where serena his girlfriend  
decided to visit him at the hospital.   
  
He wouldnt like it if she went all the way there and HE wasnt even there. The door opend with that last thought to show the floor he lived on. He walked out  
and passed one of his neighbors, who seemed to be going to the elevator. He smiled at her as they passed, and then he reached his door. He took out his jingling  
keys, and found his key to open the door. He turned the knob and went in. He turned around so he could lock his door. When he was done he just looked around. It  
was his same, boring apartment. 1 couch, a tv, coffe table, book shelve, balcony, and kitchen. He was just glad that he had serena to lighten up his life. He sighed, man   
did he love that girl. Life wouldnt be worth living without her. He took off his shoes and, put down his bag. He put on the slipers he kept by his door and  
walked over to his couch. He got the remote that lay on his coffe table, and turned on the tv. There wasnt a darn thing on. He should have suppected that, being  
that it was saturday. Nothing good ever comes on saturdays. So he just turned to MTV, layed on the couch, closed his eyes and driffted off into sleep. It wasnt  
about until 2 hours later that he smelt something good, he didnt know what it was so he opend his eyes. He opend his eyes and there was some soup.  
  
It smelt so good. But then it came to him, how on earth did it get there. He sat up to see his meatball head in his kitchen washing some dishes."Hey meatball head."  
He said in a groggy voice, because he just woke up.  
  
"Hey muffin, i went down to the hospital today to suprise you. And one of the students said that you went home sick".She said with a worried look.  
  
"Oh im sorry serena, for making you go there and im not even there. Then you come all the way over here". He said yawning.  
  
"You didnt make me do any thing. I just want to be with my boyfriend". She said with a smile."Now whats bothering you". She said as she dried off her hands, and  
came to sit next to him.(AN: Oh and if you readers are wondering how she got in when he locked the door, take a wild guess. She has a key.)  
  
"Well, while we were watching one of the MT's (short for medical tranies) sitch up a kid, he said his name was jared. That made my head start to hurt. Then a kid  
is rushed in wih the paramedics. They say that she was in a car accident, and that they dont think her parents are alive. Also that she is in a comma. It was  
just to much like what happend to me. My head started to hurt. And i needed to leave. So i did".  
  
Serena was looking at him with sad eyes."Darien, im really sorry. I know how much it hurt you to not remember your parents". She as she leaned over to him to  
give him a warm hug.  
  
They finaly parted."Oh yea darien". She said with a smile."I went over to the arcade, and got your favorite soup".She said with a smile."My mom used to always  
get me soup when i didnt feel good".  
  
He smiled."Yea, mine too". He didnt even realize what he said until serena spoke.  
  
"Darien"? She said with puzzled face."What did you say"?  
  
"I said, yea mine too". He said with a smile, then it fadded cause he rememberd. He rememberd every thing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
AUTHOR:  
  
WEll i hope that you like it so far. I hope to come with more chapters soon. PLease review, and if you didnt like it dont flame. Until till next time. OH,and  
i plan on making the next chapter longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Refound Memories  
  
Well this is my second chapter. Truthfuly i dont know where this is going at all. I do hope that it gets intresting. Where heres soem more Refound memories.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh my god darien. Are you being serious. If your not then its not a very funny joke".Said serena with a very irritated look on her face.  
Darien just had his face in his hands, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"Serena....... im not jokeing. I really do remember. My dads name is....jared. And my moms was, was sophia". He said with a longing look on his face."You wouldnt  
believe how beatiful she was. She had dark green hair". He said with a half smile looking into to nothing."And beatiful hazel eyes". He said looking to the  
carpet. "And my dad, had hair and eyes like mine". He said with a solitar tear going down his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh darien".Serena said sitting on her knees in front of him, while taking his hands in hers."I know, that this just coming back to you isnt easy".She said with  
a soothing mother look to her face." But muffin if you could just.....". She started but was cut short by darien.  
  
  
  
"Uh serena, you really dont know how i feel right now. If if its no problem, i would just like to be alone for a while. To just think about things". He said  
looking down to her."I dont mean to come off mean or any thing, but i do really need to think". Looking in to her blue orbs was so mesmerizing.  
  
  
  
"Its alright darien. And dont be sorry for any thing. I can imagine that this is not going to be easy to get through. So muffin if you need any thing just  
call me alright".She said kissing his hands and standing up."You know ill always be here for you, and dont for a second forget it.".She said with a half smile  
and going to the door."Bye darien". She said with love, walking out of his door, and closing it softly.  
  
  
  
Darien just sat in his seat thinking. How unfair things were, that he couldnt get to know the parents that he now rememberd. A few more tears came down,  
as he put his face in his hands again. His mother was so loving, so caring. Aways there for him. And his dad always made time for him. 6 years just went by to  
fast, considering for most of those years he didnt even remember anything. His life was so unfair, he was just happy that he had the girlfriend and friends he  
had. Wait a sec, lita's parents died too. Mabey she can help me, or even give me some advice. Let me go call her. So he got up to make the call.   
  
  
  
ARCADE  
*-*-*-*  
Serena was sitting and talking to andrew, she was just really worried about darien. And how he would fair with it. I mean she knew things wernt easy when it   
all first happend, but now he remembers what he had. And doesnt have now."Andrew im just so worried about him".  
  
  
"Serena, dariens a trooper. I think that he will make it through this one. Hes been around the block before, and knows how to get back home." Andrew said with  
a reasuring smile that always comforted her.   
  
  
"You really think so. I mean now that he has the girls me and you he doesnt have to go through anything alone anymore. I just wish he wouldnt shut me out." She  
said looking down at the counter.  
  
  
Andrew put his hands on hers, and smiled."Darien Will come around. He always does, and i know that he will talk to us if he needs anything".  
  
  
"Thanks andrew, you always do know how to make things seem right". She said with an aproaching smile. Just then some one came through the door.  
  
  
They turned aroung to see mina coming up."Hey guys". She said with one of her japan famous smiles.  
  
  
"Hey mina". Andrew and serena said almost simotaniasly. They looked at each other and smiled. Mina came up and put her bag down, and sat next to serena.  
  
  
"So whats up guys"? She asked looking at andrew then serena.  
  
  
"Your not going to believe this". Minas eyes lighted up.  
  
  
"Did he pop the question"? She said with glistening eyes.  
  
  
"No what are you crazy, in only 16." Serena said with a duh expression on her face."But, darien..... got his memory back. He remembers every thing".  
  
  
Minas mouth dropped."Are you serious, thats great". She said with a huge smile.  
  
  
"No mina, its not. Darien isnt handeling it very well, he even asked me to leave so he could think about things". Serena said looking down at the counter with a  
rejected face."I just dont know what this is going to lead to. I mean i thought it was great until i saw a tear roll down his cheak". Serena said with tears   
starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
  
"Oh serena im so sorry, i didnt know that he was touchy about it like that. I know that he will get through it".  
  
  
"That is exactly what andrew said". Serena said with a smile."But you guys are right. SO andrew can i get a milk shake, seasoned fri, and uh...... hot fudge  
sundae". Andrew started to laugh."What may i ask is so funny".Serena said with a fake attitude smile.  
  
  
"Im just glad that i can tell your not upset any more".He said walking to go get the food.And with that mina and serena started talking about stuff.  
  
  
  
PHONE CALL  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Darien found litas number in his personel phone book. 867-0149, well let me got call her. So he nervously picked up his phone, and dialed. He waited at least  
2 rings before she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is lita". She said in a kind voice.  
  
  
"Yea, lita? This is darien".  
  
  
This struck lita as weird, darien never called her before. So it might be important."Oh, hi darien. What brings you to call". She said cheerfully.  
  
  
"Well, um. I was just having problems". He said and then paused for a moment.   
  
  
"With what"?  
  
  
"I got my memory back, and i remember my whole past". He said.  
  
  
"Well, thats great darien. Isnt that what you have wanted". She said with hope.  
  
  
"I'm happy that i can remember. But it sort of hurts, remembering now. I miss them so much, and im sorry to bring this up out of the blue. But we are sort of alike  
in the same sense as our parents. And i was wondering if you could, you know...... help me out".  
  
  
This suprised lita, to no end. I mean they never really talked that much, but..... this was just alot to take in. She didnt know what he ment by help him out.  
"Well, darien. I can help you, just what do you need help in. I got an idea, why dont we meet some where". She said with the idea voice.  
  
  
"Sure that will be good, um do you mean like at my place or yours. Or a coffe shope or the museum. Any things will work for me".   
  
  
"Well, how about the coffe shop on jakeobson street". It was getting sort of late, it was about 7."How about i meet you there in half an hour. Does that work  
for you". She said  
  
  
"Yea, it does. So ill see you then".  
  
  
"Alright darien, bye".  
  
  
"Oh, and lita. Can you not tell any one about this. Its sort of personel". He asked with a ashamed sounding voice.  
  
  
"Of course". She said."Ill talk to ya later. Bye". She said as she hung up.  
  
I just hope that no one thinks that me and darien are having a fling. Thats the last thing i need to worrie about. Darien was also having the same thought, hoping  
that if the little meetings him and lita were if any one found out no one would assume the worst. Serena could be a little jealous.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well this is my second chapter, and i hope that you are liking it. I dont know exactly what to tell you about this next chapter, but i hope its good.lol.  
Any way, please R&R, and NO flames. Stay tuned. 


	3. Chpater 3

Refound Memories  
  
I havent any idea where this story is going, but i would like to thank those who have reviewd it. Oh and to clear up the whole grammer and spelling  
crap, it sucks cause i dont have a spell check. Sorry bout that, but im doing the best i can so bare with me. Any way i hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh yea  
please r&r, and no flames. Im only intrested in hearing the people who like the story. Heres the 3rd chapter to Refound Memories.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was finaly time for darien and lita to meet. Darien was very nervous, he didnt know why. It was only lita, she was just a good friend of serenas. It didnt  
even matter, he was still nervous as crap. SO he slowly opend his door to walk out, he solomely walked out of his complex. It took him about mabey 15 minutes  
for him to walk to the caffe on jakeobson street. It was a nice little caffe, never to full so that you would want to leave. But just right, he asked if any one  
had seen a girl with litas discription. The waiter said no, so he asked for a table for 2. When he was led to the table, lita practicly sat down at the same   
time. She had just gotten there too, she seemed to be out of breath like she had been walking fast.  
  
  
"Hi darien, did you just get here too"? She said with an exausted smile on her face. She was very pretty, he didint know why she wasnt taken. Any way back to  
the present.  
  
  
"Yea, just a second ago". He said eyeing her to take the seat that was in front of him.  
  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to converse about"? She said with an intreseted look.  
  
  
"Well, its just. Right when i rememberd every thing, it was just a shock. I mean its still a shock". He said looking at his hands which were on the coffe table.  
  
  
"What exactly made you remember". She said placing her hands on her lap.  
  
  
"Well, early today. I was in class at the hospital, and then a kid was brought in. A girl who was in a car accident, they said she was in a comma. And it didnt  
look good for her, and also...... that her parents were dead. Then all of the sudden my head started to hurt. Like, and ache. Not pound. I went home and i went  
to sleep. I woke up and serena was in my kitchen cleaning. She had brought me soup, and said thats what her mom did when she wasnt feeling well. Then i said same  
here. She was the first to catch on to what i said, then i did too. And thats basicly what brings us here right now".  
  
  
"So, after the girl was brought in was when all this started" He nodded his head yes."Then thats your answer as to why you got your memory back, in my opinion  
at least".  
  
  
He looked deep in thought."So how did you manage , you know...... when your parents died". He asked slowly looking at her, hopeing he didnt hurt her feelings.  
She seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
  
"Well, its not that i got a cure or anything. It sort of passed with time. I know that for you its diffrent. Being that it happend along time ago, but now you  
remember the things before the accident. Seriously, it will just pass with time. And DONT EVER say its your fault".She said looking him dead in the eye."Because  
its not. And it wont magicly be your fault anytime".  
  
  
"But, i cant help but know that it was my fault".  
  
  
"What do you mean, were you just not listening to what i said". She said with an irritated face.  
  
  
"It really was all my fault. I kept talking to my dad, and he was the one who was driving. I just didnt stop talking, thats why there both gone. And im a lonley  
looser to this day".He said angrily getting up, and walking towards the door to the caffe.  
  
  
"Darien". She said as she got up to follow him."Thats not true, your not lonely. You have the girls, serena, and andrew."She said stoping him gently with her  
hand."And your not a looser, would me or any one want to hang around a looser".She said with a duh expresion."And most importantly, it wasnt your fault".  
  
  
He turned around to look at her, she was slightly smiling......very motherly."Well darien, i know what might make you feel better. How about we go visit that  
girl. I mean she is going to need company being that she is going to be all alone in the hospital. And we all know that the hospitals suck, so why dont we see  
if we can visit her". She said with a hopeing smile.  
  
  
"Sure, why not. I sure know what it feels like, i did wish someone would have been there for me".He said looking down at her as they strolled out of the caffe.  
The walk was a very fast one. It seemed like it only took about 5 minutes. Darien didnt mind being with lita, she was good company. I think we could even be good  
friends. He did like having friends he could just call to talk to. Considering his only friend like that was andrew, he was glad it seemed like he was mending  
a new friendship. They made it inside of the hospital, and walked up to the resptionist."Mam, may we visit the little girl who was brought into day that was  
in the bad car accident".He said hopefuly.  
  
  
"Im sorry sir, visiting hours are over. And she is in critical shape. You could come by tomorrow, around uh.... 12". She said smiling."Have a nice day".She ended  
while turning back to the computer moniter to type something.  
  
  
Lita and darien headed for the exit which was behind a corner. He stopped her,"you dont think im going to give up that easy, do you"? He said with a smirking  
mischievous look.She smiled back, and nodded her head. Only with there luck, there were a doctors suit,and nurses suit on a coat rack. He handed her the nurse  
outfit,and he took the doctors uniform. They snuck into the female and male bathrooms to change. When they came out they looked for real. But when he saw lita  
his mouth dropped. She was drop dead gorgeous, next to his serena of course. It was a mini skirt, all white. She had really long silky looking legs. He really  
didnt know why she didnt have a boyfriend. It was like HELLO NURSE,(AN: I remember that from the the warner brothers, and there sister dot. That show is funny  
as crap.) When she walked her skirt sort of rode up her hips, so she had to keep adjusting it.  
  
  
"Darien, how are we supposed to find her here. I mean that lady didnt even tell us what room she was in". Lita said with a frown.  
  
  
"I can help us out here. Come on, just follow me". She did, and when the passed the receptionist lady she just smiled at the doctor and  
nurse. Feeling for some odd reason that they seemed formilar. Lita and darien, walked to the flight of stair.  
  
  
It took them mabey 2 minutes jogging up the steps, to get to the right floor. Now to find the room."Now they normaly keep the new criticals in room 217, come  
on".He said as they walked down the hall to that room. When they made it there, without being asked anything more from any one then wheres the elevator they  
walked in to the room. The sight made darien, and lita gasp.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Well this is it for my 3rd chapter. I really do hope that you readers are enjoying this story, as much as im enjoying writing it. Well i cant tell you that  
much about the 4th chapter except that i hope it does good. And that i hope you continue to read this. Stay tuned for more. 


	4. Chpater 4

Refound Memories  
  
  
Well, here i am with my 4th chapter. I cant and probably will not ever be able to tell you what to expect.lol. But like always, the spelling is horrible because  
i dont have spell check. Same thing for my grammer if there are any problems. I did forget to menchine in the begining of the story that i dont own sailor moon  
and well not every. Any way heres the 4th chapter of Refound Memories. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When lita and darien entered the room, the gasped. The room was filled with doctors, and nurses. They all turned around to see who had come into the door."Yes  
may we help you". Said one of the doctors who was seated in a chair next to the bed."Well, why are you here. We dont have all day".  
  
  
"We....um cam to check on the child. Other doctors orders".Darien didnt think that it was going to pass.The doctor nodded his head, and told the other doctors  
to follow him to get futhur information. Or what ever that ment. When the doctors left it was a sigh of relief  
  
  
"Darien, i cant believe it worked. I mean i thought for sure they wernt going to leave". She said with a suprised smile.   
  
  
"Never underestimate the power of being a good doctor". He said with a proud smile."Or, in our case liers". He said with a smirk.  
  
  
"Its not good to lie". Said a groggy voice in the room. It didnt come from her or darien, so there was only one other person there. They turned to see the little  
girl sitting up in her bed.  
  
  
"Oh, your awake. Thats good". Darien said with a warm smile."Every one is very worried about you. They thought that you were still in that deep deep sleep". He  
said trying to not use big words, as he walked over to her.  
  
  
"Im not stupid, its called a comma. Ive been hearing about it all day".She said very irritated."So why are you two here"?She asked.  
  
  
"Well, we thought that you would like some company. Considering that all this stuff is going on and.....". Lita was cut short by the very angry little girl.  
  
  
"All i want are my mum and dad. DO you know if you could go find them for me. They are probably very worried about me". Darien looked down, then back at her.  
He just didnt know what to tell her. It wasnt going to be easy to get over the fact that you have no parents. The girl just seemed so innocent, she didnt deserve  
this. Infact no one did, HE sure didnt.  
  
  
"Well sweety, i dont know if i can. I mean your mom and dad are probably recovering, and are very tired. Even asleep, sort of like yours". Darien said trying  
to choose his words very carefully."Infact they might not wake up from there deep deep sleep". As he said that her big pink eyes started to water. And she looked  
down at the sheets she was in.  
  
  
"If there dead, then say so".She said in a low hurt voice."I dont need you to water it down for me". She said with a few tears driffting down her pale cheek.  
Even the bright colors in the room couldnt keep the pain that vibrated right at that moment.  
  
  
"Sweet heart, im so sorry". Darien said as he bundled her up in a hug. Darien started having flash backs, to when it was all hapening to him. The weird thing  
was that she was clinging on to darien for dear life, but when lita tried to comfort her she kind of shunned lita away. Lita didnt take it personel, rini was   
just as a hurt girl trying to get through the tuff time.  
  
  
Darien just rocked her back and forth, until she driffted off into a sleep. Darien carefully tucked her back into bed, and got up so as to not disturb her. Darien  
felt as if he had a bond with the girl, it was because they were so alike."I think we should leave now". Darien whisperd, walking towards the door with lita following  
until he stopped. He walked back to the bed and picked up a clip board, looked at it and put it down again. When he went back to the door, before he closed it  
he whisperd."Bye rini".  
  
  
"Her name is rini?Oh you saw it on the clip board right".He nodded his head.It was very quiet while they went back to change into there clothes. When they came  
back in there normla clothes darien said he would walk lita home. She said he didnt have to, but he insisted."So darien, did this little visit help you in any  
way".She asked not knowing what on earth he was going to say.  
  
  
"Well, it got me to know that im not the only one bad things happen too. Rini, just didnt deserve it. She such a sweet girl. I think that me and her are going  
to get really close. I just hope that she has family that will take her in, unlike me. Tomorrow is sunday, i think im going to take serena to meet her. I think  
that serena is exactly what rini needs to be a little happier. Im going to call her tonight". He said as they finlay made it to her building."Well here we are,   
lita". Darien said, then paused."I just want to thank you. I mean really thank you for helping me out today. Your a really good friend". He said smiling."Well  
im going to go now,bye". He said as he turned to walk back home.  
  
  
"That didnt go as bad as i thought it would. Im suprised".Lita said as she walked to her door. When she got in she took off her shoes and went to her room for  
a nice long sleep. She didnt care that she wasl still in her clothes. She just wanted a nice long night of sleep.  
  
  
As darien walked back, he thought about how he treated serena. He didnt feel to good about the things he said. He hoped that she wasnt mad at her, he didnt like  
it when she wasnt happy. So he was going to call her, and just apologize from his heart. As he walked back, he couldnt stop thinking about rini. It just wasnt  
fair, no one deserved it. He knew his mother would be sad to see the way he grew up because of the accident. But she wouldnt want him to stay sad, she always  
did say. When you get down, get right back up. Dont ever let anything keep you from your dreams. A tear went down his face. God how he missed her. She was always  
there for him.  
  
  
He hated to cry, but there wasnt any way he couldnt. He just missed his mommy and daddy. Even thought they wernt there in person they would always be in his heart.  
He finaly made it back to his apartment complex. He walked in and said hi to the guy behind the desk, and walked to the elevator. WHen he made it to the top he  
got out and passed the same neighbor. She stopped to turn around."Hi". She said, he didnt want to talk to her. He didnt want to give her any thoughts that he  
was intrested. She was very attractive. She had dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She was very very attractive.  
  
  
"Hi".He said as he turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow as in, what do you want.  
  
  
"I dont think we've met. Im cecile, i just moved in down the hall". She said as she stuck out her hand to shake. He took it very slowly, she wasnt really his  
type, so he wished she would give the huge hints a rest."So whats your name, i havent gotten it".  
  
  
"Its darien". He said very bluntly giving a fake smile.  
  
  
"Thats a nice name". She said with a genuine smile."Well i just thought that i would like to meet the person that i pass almost every day. SO i guess ill see  
you around". She said smiling then pressing the button to go down the elevator. He rolled his eyes and walked to his door. He walked in and looked at his phone.  
It was flashing, so someone left him a message. He went to see who it was, he pressed the replay button.  
  
  
"Hi darien, its me serena. I just wanted to know if you could call me back. Bye".*Beep*. Well he knew he had to call her, so he picked up the phone and dialed her   
personel phone line.*Ring,Ring*."Hello".Her voice was like heaven.  
  
  
"Hey sere, its darien". He said and then paused."We need to talk".  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hey, i hope that you guys are enjoying this. Well thats the end of this chapter. Well stay turned for more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Refound Memories  
  
Hey, sorry this is taking me so long. I was just on a littl break, and now im back. Any way, im going to stop before you all decide to stop reading. Any way  
here is some more of refound memories.  
  
Chapter 5  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey sere, its darien". He said and then paused."We need to talk".  
  
  
"Sure darien, anything.".There was silnece, then serena got up the courage to say something."So, how did you fair today. You know after i left at your place".  
  
  
"Well, i called someone who did help me". He said, he didnt know if she was going to be a little jealous that he called one of her friends. Instead of asking  
her for help.  
  
  
"Cool. Who was it".  
  
  
"Um..... it was lita".There was a long sinlence. It didnt seem like it was ever going to end now. Until darien could hear something on the other end.  
  
  
"Hey, serena. Who ya talking to, your boyfriend." Her kid brother said, saying with the hint of laughter he knew would make serena mad.  
  
  
"Sammy, go away. This is a very immportant call".She said as she scooted him out of the door. All darien could do was just laugh. After she came back there was  
alot of silence."Well, sorry about that. He can be a pain some times". Serena said breaking the silence.  
  
  
"Yea well, he seems like he can be alot of fun too". Darien said replying.  
  
  
"So.......i know you didnt call to talk about my brother".  
  
  
"Yes, well. I sort of wanted to apologize for the way i treated you today. It was so uncalled for. I mean you come by to make sure im ok, and i just sort of push  
you away. It just wasnt right of me". It felt like a ton had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
  
Serena thought that he called to just tell her off. But she was dead wrong, and so so so happy."Well darien. It was all my fault. I shouldnt have just bardged   
in. It is your place. I should have called or something before i came, and....."she was cut off by dariens voice.  
  
  
"Serena, no. It wasnt your fault. It was completely all my fault. But, Before we keep going back and forth saying it is our faults lets end it before it begins.  
I went back to the hospital today, with lita. And we visited a little girl named rini who was brought in from a car accident this morning. Both her parents are  
dead, and i dont know if she has any parents. I was just wondering, if you would like to go with me tomorrow and go visit her. I think your exactly what she needs  
to feel better". He said hoping she would say yes.  
  
  
"Uuuummmmmmm". SHe said, already knowing her answer. But trying to make him sweat.  
  
  
"Come on, what do ya say. Pretty please, with a cherry on top". He said in his best little school boy voice.  
  
  
"Alright, ill go. SO what time will you pick me up".  
  
  
"How about..... 11. Is that to early, cause i can come a little later".  
  
  
"No darien, thats perfect. Ill be ready too, and not over sleep. That way you wont have talkt to my dad, he can be a real horror some times". She said with a slight  
giggle.  
  
  
"DOnt worry, i didnt forget the last time i was there. We didnt get to leave for hours, i dont think he likes me very much".  
  
  
"Yea well my dad is very protective of who i see. Although, if im dating you then he should have no worries". She said with a very content sigh.  
  
  
"Thanks babe. SO ill pick you up at 11, ok".  
  
  
"Yes you will".  
  
  
"Alright, ill see you then. I love you".  
  
  
"I love you too, bye". She said with a dreamy smile. She hung up the phone then, flopped on her bed with stars in her eyes. Well that went better then planned.  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena heard her alarm clock go off. She immediatly shot up from her sleep, and turned it off. She slipped out of bed so she wouldnt wake up luna. She went to  
her bath room and took a shower. ALl through out it she just sand. Every one in the house was so suprised that she was up at 10 on a sunday. Well, serena finaly  
finished her shower after 15 minutes, and brused her teeth and washed her face. She came out of the bathroom while the steam from her shower slowly poured out  
of the room. She went into her bed room and looked for something to wear. She just decided she would go with something simple. She picked out her favorite white  
shorts, and white peasant blouse,you know the ones the flare out in the sleeves. Any way, she topped it off by wareing her white tennse shoes and socks. She  
dressed and waited for her prince charming.  
  
  
(DING DONG) That was him, she hurried down her stairs to the door. There he was looking very handsome, in his off white kahki pants. And a black shirt, also his  
black flip flops. They made a cute couple. "So serena, i see that your ready".  
  
  
"Yes i am. SO are we off to go visit, rini?..... is it".   
  
  
"Yes, we are. So lets head off".They started walking, and they just talked about the weather and simple things. They finaly made it there in about.  
  
  
"We're here. Lets go to the elevator". Darien said as he guided her to the elevator. As the went to the elevator they passed people darien knew, and said hi.  
They finaly made it to the elevator. When they made it to the floor, darien showed them the way to the door. They went down the hall and turned on corners for  
about 3 minutes before they finally made it to her room."Here it is. Here ill knock". He did and then some one with a very upset voice answerd.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey sweety". Darien said as he came in, her face lite up. But it went down as soon as serena came in.  
  
  
"Whos she". Rini said with an angry voice.  
  
  
"Um, shes a very good friend of mine. Rini, this is serena. Serena, this is rini". Serena came over and tried to take her hand to shake hands. But she pulled  
it away as if she were trying to get her to shake with a venomous snake.  
  
  
"Well, hi rini. Dariens told me alot about you". Serena said with a smile.  
  
  
"And". Replyed rini, with a smug look.  
  
  
"Well rini, i just thought that you would like to meet her. She is a very close friend of mine". He said with a very kind smile.  
  
  
"Cut the crap i know shes your girlfriend. Why dont you just say stuff to me. Every one thinks that just cause im a kid i need stuff to be put nicer to me. I  
can take care of my self. Im not a baby". SHe said looking down at her covers."Just leave me alone, alright. I want some time to my slef before they send me to  
live with all those other kids who dont have any parents". She said as a single tear streaked her face. Darien came over to comfort her, and just sat at the side  
of her bed. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, and tried to comfort her.  
  
  
"Its going to be alright rini, you'll see. Every thing is going to be fine". He whisperd in her ear, as she sobbed inot his shirt. Serena just stood there in  
awe. She never knew darien was so good with kids. Darien on the other hand just felt so bad for the little girl. He just wanted to do any thing and every thing  
in his power to make her happy.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Well this is more of Refound memories. I hope that you are enjoying. Once again, im so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. i didnt realize it would be  
held up this long. Any way stay tuned for more soon. Oh yea, and please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Refound Memories  
  
WEll, there isnt much to say right now but heres the 6th chapter of refound memories.LOL, i hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The visit to the hospital did not go exactly as planned as darien wished it would have. Rini didnt seem too like serena, that suprised him because every one loved  
serena. But he still needed to find out why rini didnt like serena. He never knew any one who didnt like her. And serena was kind of down when they left the  
hospital, she seemed some what sad for rini."So, serena. You wanna go out to lunch or something"?  
  
  
"No, i think im going to go back home. I do sort of have some home work that i need to finish for school. So ill see you later". Serena said walking away.  
  
  
"Wait serena". He said as he caught up to her."Whats wrong sweety. And dont say its nothing, i always know when theres something bothering you". He said as he  
lifted her chin to look at him. She looked sad and hurt." So whats wrong". He said with concern.  
  
  
"Well, you want to know whats bothering me. From what i experianced today, i KNOW that you went through more then you told me. Darien i know its hard for you  
but, if this relationship is going to last. Your going to have to learn to trust me. And if you cant, then...... then ill see you around". She said as she walked  
away, only he didnt follow her this time.  
  
  
Darien just stood there in awe, he didn know because of geting his memory back it was bothering her. What's happening, i should tell her everything. But how  
could she know that i havent told her every thing. I havent really talked to her about it any way. That might be why, but i just need to think about this.  
  
  
Darien went back to his place and just watched a little tv. Then he turned it off and went to read a book in his room, eventually he fell asleep and had a dream.  
  
DREAM SEQEUNCE  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien was about 6, and he and his family were on a picnic at the park. His mom, sohpia was asking him what he wanted on his sandwhich. And darien, with a big   
grin on his face was telling her all the weird things he wanted. Like worm's and pickles, on ham with dirt bread. Then he heard another voice."Eww darien, thats  
gross". Then his mother interupted before they started to argue.  
  
  
"Zoie, be nice. Your brother can have anything he wants to eat on his sandwhich".  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien shot up from sleep. He had a sister, HE HAD A SISTER? Oh My GOD, i cant actually have a sister. Now this was all to over whelming for him, his  
sister could be living in the same city as him. But how was he going to find her, when was he going to find her. He had to think of some ways to find her.   
If she was his sister then they have the same last name. Sheilds, so shes zoie sheilds. In the dream, they had the same color hair, and she had hazel eyes.  
  
  
Dairen looked at his clock, it was 3 in the afternoon. So he still had the day ahead of him to do some searching. He already knew who he wanted to help him  
do his little search. He picked up his phone, hoping that she was at home.*Ring, Ring*.  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
"Hey lita, its darien".  
  
  
"Hey, whats up" SHe said hoping that he wasnt having any more problems.  
  
  
"I just had a dream". He said, still stunned with the fact he might a have sister."A very intresting one".  
  
  
"Cool, what was it about". Lita replied getting more and more intrested.  
  
  
"I think..... i think i might have a sister". He said.  
  
  
There was silence for a while. Then it was broken."Darien,Oh My God. Thats awesome, like who is she. When do we get to meet her.  
  
  
"Well, i dont exactly know.Or for the matter where she is, or who . But i know that her first name is zoie. SO im geussing that her full name is zoie sheilds".  
  
  
"Dairen, this is so cool. You must be really excited that you have a sister". Lita said, she couldnt wait to tell the scouts."Every one is going to be so happy  
for you. Escpecially serena, you know that she is going to probably like throw you guys a part or something".  
  
  
"Lita, dont tell any one. I dont want to get every ones hopes up, or mine". He said to him self." Besides, she might not even really exsit. But i was hopeing,  
that you might want to hunt her down with me. It will probably be alot more easy, and it might be fun like last night".  
  
  
"Alright, where do you want to meet. Well, how are we going to find her".  
  
  
"Meet me at the public library in an hour. It closes at 7 so we will have some time to look around".  
  
  
"Ok, ill see you there". Lita said. She was soooooo excited. This was going to be a blast."Bye". She said and hung up the phone.  
  
  
"Bye". He said and hung up the phone. THis was definatly going to be very intresting.  
  
  
Dairen, was just in awe. He didnt really have any thoughts except one. He had family, it might just be one person. But he had family. And even if he never finds  
her, he finaly has family and knows it. Thats all that really matterd to him.  
  
  
His thoughts started to drift off to that afternoon at the hospital. It was so odd that rini didnt like serena, he was so sure that rini would have felt better  
when serena enterd the room. Even her presence makes things better. He needed to talk to serena, and tell her every thing.  
  
  
  
SERENA'S ROOM  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena didnt go home to do her homework, she was just thinking. Why he didnt feel the need to tell her what happend. She hoped he didnt think that she wanted to  
break up with him. Of course she still loved him, she wouldnt be able to breath without knowing that he was in her life. He was her other half, they shared a  
love like no other. Nothing like this problem could tear them apart.  
  
  
Luna, was on the end of the bed half asleep.And half watching serena, she had been in that same spot thinking ever since she had gotten back home from where  
every she went. It was very odd, serena loved sundays. Luna didnt know what was bothering her charge, she didnt dare ask because she didnt want to get kicked  
out of the room. When ever serena got into these deep thoughts, she would always be very tense and irritable. So luna knew not to bother her at a time like this.  
But this still didnt stop luna from trying.  
  
  
Luna, got up and purred went over to serena and started acting like a cat when they want to be pet."Luna, not now. Im thinking". Serena said as she sort of  
pushed the cat away."Go get sammy to pet you". Luna was very suprised, but she did feel like being pet so she went to sammy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Refound Memories  
  
  
Whats up every one. I hope that you all liked the new twist i put in here. And i hope that you find more intrest as this story progresses. Well heres some more  
of refound memories.  
  
Chapter 7  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
As darien walked into the library with full confidence that something good would come of this afternoon, he saw lita and strolled over to her."Hey lita, ready  
to have some more fun today". HE said with a big smile on his face  
  
  
"You know it". She said as they both started to walk over to a table."So what are we going to do".  
  
  
"Well, this place is closed for the night at about......7. So that gives us enough time good get some real work done".  
  
  
"Alright cool. So, this place holds records right. That would most likely help out alot". Lita said as she went to a shelf that was right near the table.  
  
  
"Yea, you can check physical records, and ill get on the computer. Its always alot easier that way. Come to me it you see anything that might be of some help  
at all, ok"?   
  
  
"Your got it boss". Time started to pass, but both wernt really finding any thing. They didnt know why. But mabey it was because they were hunting down some one  
from dariens dreams. She might not even really exist. Darien was starting to loose hope. And so was lita, they decided that they should just leave, the library  
was going to close very soon any way.  
  
  
They were just walking down the street, neither happy at all. Then all the sudden darien looked up from where he was looking, stoped walking, and gasped.  
  
  
"Darien, are you ok. People are staring". She said sort of giggling. He didnt say anything, he just kept looking no where."Darien are you ok".  
  
  
"Come on lita, i have an idea". He grabbed her hand and they were dashing down the street, lita not knowing where they were going. She kept up all right until  
he stopped. She was guessing they were there, but she didnt look up. She had her hands on her knees, and she was gasping for air. They ran a pretty long ways.  
"We're here lita".  
  
  
Lita looked up, they were at the hospital. Again, now why on earth would he want to be there."Whats here darien. We were here just yesterday".  
  
  
"Well, while we were walking i started to think. About my accident and every thing. If i ended up at this hospital, then so did she. And since im an intern, that  
means i can dig up her records. Its simple. I dont know why i didnt think of this before". He said with a content smile.  
  
  
"So, all your going to do is go on the computer and type in her name. And then all her info should pop up". Lita said looking alot more happy then before.   
  
  
"Even if she doesnt go to this hospital. It might even pick her up if shes in a diffrent country. So we have a pretty good chance of finding her". Darien said  
with full confidence of getting his sister back.  
  
  
"So all your going to do is just get on the computer and then type her name and then what ever pops up is what we go with". Lita asked.  
  
  
"You got it. They know me, so just follow my lead". Dariens, good looks did come of some adcvantage some times. Like now.  
  
  
Darien and lita were walking up to the front desk, the lady in charge started to blush when darien gave her one of his nice smiles."Hey cecile". Dairen said,  
trying to sound as suductive and as not at the same time. Cecile was probably in the early 30's, so she was a little old for darien.  
  
  
"Oh, hi darien. Were you ok yesterday. Some people said that you went home early because you wernt feeling very well. Is there anything i can do for you". She  
said jumping up from her seat over to where darien and lita were standing. Cecile didnt seem to notice lita, it was very funny watching darien trick people with  
his good looks.  
  
  
"Yes cecile, there is". He said, walking a little closer to her."Um i need you to get a file for me, off the the computer that is".  
  
  
"Any thing for you". She said sighing at how good looking that man was."What name do you need". She said looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
  
"Um, lita what name was it again. Oh yea, its zoie sheilds. It is just a coincedence that we have the same last name". HE said flashing her another smile."I  
just need her address, you know where she lives".  
  
  
"Im sorry mister sheilds. We are only alowed to give that kind of information to the patients doctors". She said,hating not being able to help him out. But is  
was regulations.  
  
  
"But cecile," darien said taking her hand in his."If you do this for me, ill pay you back. How about dinner, and a movie". He said kissing her hand, that made ceciles  
entire face turn red. She bit her bottom lip, the sexy way.  
  
  
"Of course, i dont know why i said no any way. Hold on one second then i will have you information, then we can descuss the main details of our date".  
  
  
Dariens face sort of twitched when she mentioned the date. He would figure a way to deal with it. He would just get one of his friends that had girls all over  
them to go out with her. He didnt want to cheat on serena, not with that woman any way. She came back to him with that last thought.  
  
  
"Here darien. Now i dont have your phone number. Could you give it to me, that way i can call you". She said smiling as she handed him the paper with the information.  
  
  
"Thanks alot cecile, i will . Heres my phone number". He said smiling, handing her the paper with the information, and then walking out.  
  
  
"Darien, very smooth, very very smooth performance". Lita said smiling and gigglign at the same time.  
  
"Yes well thank you. I would like to thank all my friends my love, and my soon to know sister". He said smiling.  
  
  
"So what does all the information say. WHere does she live".  
  
  
"Damn. She lives in the U.S". Darien said ready to throw the paper out.  
  
  
"Darien, dont let a little money get in the way of a life time of friendship. Im sure she would love to hear from a long lost relative. A very close long lost  
relative". Lita said giving him a nudge in the side.  
  
  
"Yea your right. Well lita, i guess im going to the U.S  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Well, i hope that you all like where this is going. ANother thing is that im really really sorry if the spelling is screwy, i dont have a spell check. Well  
stay tuned. 


	8. Chapter 8

Refound Memories  
  
  
Well, i hope that last chapter got your intrest. BEcause im going to try and top that one. Heres more refound memories.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
*Ring,Ring*........"Hello" Said a very sleepy voice.  
  
  
"Serena, hey its darien".  
  
  
"Oh, hi. Whats wrong, and why couldnt you call later. I was sort of sleeping". She said sort of irritated.  
  
  
"Im really sorry sweety, but im just calling to tell you im going to be gone for the week.Im going out to the U.S to do some pretty important stuff. Just thought  
i would call and let you know".  
  
  
"How come your going darien, i didnt mean what i said earlier today. Really i didnt, and i dont want to break up. We've been through that already, and it was  
just to hard for me".  
  
  
"Oh no honey, i dont want to break up. Im just going to be gone for the week. And i was just letting you know, so that you wouldnt be worried when we dont run  
into each other". He said with a soft chuckle.  
  
  
"Ok, and darien. Im am really sorry for the way i acted today. I was just a little upset about the visit with rini. I just wish i could help her. Do you forgive me"?  
  
  
"Serena, dont say your sorry. Because it wasnt your fault. Your upset, and have reason to be so because i didnt tell you everything. You have got every right  
to be upset with me. Now, will you forgive me"?  
  
  
"Of course baby, you know i wasnt really mad at you to begin with. Just a little sad, so everything is alright"?  
  
  
"You know it. But serena, im just letting you know that im going to be gone mabey this whole week".  
  
  
"Im gonna miss you. Are you leaving on monday"?  
  
  
"Yea, and im going to come back on the following monday. But if i find her i will come back alot sooner. But that is the amount of time im letting my self have  
while im out there".  
  
  
"Oh muffin, im going to miss you so much. I dont know if i can go a whole week without seeing you".  
  
  
"Im sorry serena but this is something that i must do".  
  
  
"Then you go do what must be done, good luck". She said and then hung up the phone.  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day darien was at the airport."Yes, may i have 1 ticket to AMerica. Raleigh North Carolina".  
  
  
"Yes you may Sir, 1st class, or 2nd class would you prefer". She asked typing something down on her computer, when she looked up she saw the most gorgeous looking  
guy she had ever seen in her day. He had the most beatiful dark blues eyes she had every seen, and the prettiest raven black hair. He was like something from   
a dream.  
  
  
"Ill take a 2nd class seat, thank you". And then she keyed in on his voice, it was deep and sexy. Man she knew that the girl who had him must have been gorgeous.  
Good looking people stick togther, she thought. But her thoughts were interuppted by seeing a girl running toward her."Um mame, i need you to stop running, are  
you here with you parents, if so stay with them". She sort of called out the girl, while coming from behind her little desk place.  
  
  
"Darien". Serena called to him, she jumped into his arms and hugged him."Oh darien, i didnt think i was going to get a chance to say good bye. I just wanted to  
see you off".  
  
  
"Well, you made it sweety". Then they held each other, and kissed for a few seconds. The stewardess couldnt beilive that this was his girlfriend. She looked   
as if she was his little sister, or something. But from the looks of it if they were brother and sister then that was one sick family.  
  
  
"Im really sorry to interuppt, but sir heres your ticket. Your plane boards in 10 minutes.". She made a sincere smile, then went back to her desk to work.  
  
  
Darien and serena went to one of those little seats that they have for the people to sit in to talk before he left."Serena im really glad that you came here, now  
i can tell you somethings that i failed to mention in the past".  
  
  
"No darien, it doesnt matter any more. If you dont feel comfortable telling me, then dont. I would hate to have to force anything on you that you didnt want".  
  
  
"No, really serena. I want to tell you". He said taking her hands in his.  
  
  
"Are you sure because if you dont...." He cut her off.  
  
  
"No, i want to. And im sorry that i caused you so much pain before with not telling you. Now let me tell you everything from the begging". He told her everything,  
but the stuff about his sister. He didnt want to get her hopes up, but if things didnt turn out for the better he would tell her that part too.  
  
You could hear the stewardess over the intercom." Plane boarding for America, Raleigh North Carolina. If you are on that plane, you should board now. Thank you  
and have a nice day".  
  
  
"Well darien, i geuss thats you". Serena said, as she and darien stood. They walked over to the gate."Darien, im going to miss you. Even if you are going to be  
gone just for the week.  
  
  
"Oh, im going to miss you too baby". He said as he took her in his arms and lifted her chin so they could look eye to eye." Now promise you wont fall in love   
with any one else while im gone".  
  
  
"Even if you were going to be gone longer then a week, how could i replace you". She said giving him a cute little smile.  
  
  
"You know i love you right, and that will never change". He said inching closer to her lips.  
  
  
"I love you too". With that said they kissed until the stewardess made the last call  
  
  
"Ill see you in a week, alright". He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and he was on his way to america.  
  
  
Serena sighed as she watched the only person she would ever truely love get on the plane to america. Wait a second. She didnt even know why he went. She was just  
going to have to find out when he came back.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Well i hope you guys are all enjoying. I picked Raleigh North Carolina for the obbvious, its where i live. Im just representing, any way stay tuned. And i hope  
that you like the rest. Peace out. 


	9. chapter 9

Refound Memories  
  
Hey, what up every one. Well, im going to try and make this chapter very intresting. But nothing more to say on that one, so here is more of Refound Memories.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
The plane ride was a very long one. It was about 12 hours. So he got there at night time, and didnt exactly know where he was going to stay. So he went out side  
and saw a ton of taxies. They were probably there for people such as himself. He got into one."SO sir, where would you like to go". The cab driver asked.  
  
  
He had to think for a while, he still remembered some of his english from when he was in school."Um, go to cosest hote".  
  
  
The driver turned around and smiled at him."From out of town are ya".  
  
  
Darien, smiled back and nodded his head."Yes." He managed to say.  
  
  
"Well, the closest hotel here is the holiday inn. Is that one alright". The driver asked looking at darien, through the mirror.Darien just nodded his head. The  
whole drive, darien just thought of what he would do if he met her. He didnt know if he just hug her until the end of time. Or if he would cry. He didnt know.  
"Well, sir we are here. Its going to be $21.37".  
  
  
Darien had gotten his money changed to american before he left, so that he wouldnt have any problems. HE handed the man his money, thanked him the best he could  
in english and walked in.  
  
  
When he walked in, every one turned the attention to him especialy the girls. One of them came up to him."Hi". She said while she was chewing her gum. She seemed  
to be about the same age as serena.  
  
  
"Hi". He said turned away from her and walked to the desk. The girl frowned and followed him over to the desk.  
  
  
"Well sir, we said our hi's. Only i didnt get your name, mines trina. Whats your"? She asked him, still chomping down on her gum. These americans are so persistent  
he thought to him self. He wished that rei or lita was here, when ever he hung out with the girls and serena. There would always be a girl to try and get darien, but  
since serena is not the type to argue lita or rei would tell them to beat it.  
  
  
This girl was just overwhelmed by his good looks. She had never seen such deep blue eyes, they were enchanting. And his great thick black hair, and that nice  
skin. She was already in love, at least for the moment before another cute boy came along."I still dont know your name". She said smiling.  
  
  
HE thought about how he wanted to say it, he thought of exactly what he wanted to say. And it came out clear, except for the accent."My names darien, my girlfriend  
serena, who i miss dearly by the way likes to call me dare. Nice meeting you". Every one around that was watching from the begining started to laugh. He walked  
away, to go to his room. The girl was left behind looking like a fool.  
  
  
When he got to his room he opend the door walked in and looked over the room. He put down his only suit case, and inspected the place. It was basicly like a   
one room apartment. At least the hotels in japan have more rooms in side the hotel rooms.(AN: I dont know if they really do or not, i just made it up.) Then  
he laid on his bed and just stayed there. He sat up and looked to his little table beside him and saw the remote. He started flipping threw the channels, he came  
across the news channel.  
  
  
"Well jake, i think we should move on to our next subject. Today, a women mabey of about 25 years or age was on a 7 hour car chase. On capitle blvd, the car chase  
ended terribly, at least for the young women on the over pass on the betline. She died". Darien tuned the channel, these americans are so wild. I never hear of  
stuff like that in japan. Well mabey. Any way what else is on, and as he kept turning the channel he got more and more tired. He finaly fell into a dreamful  
sleep.   
  
  
He dreamnt of happy reunions, and life long family. And experiancing a diffrent type of love, one he was very foreign to. Love for a family member, he would   
risk his life for her, and he didnt evern know yet. Tommorow was going to be along day, and possibly turn out great.  
  
Tuesday  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
He woke up from a night full of blissful sleep, he hadnt slept that well for a while. His thoughts were just full of finding his sister. He so badly wanted to  
be there for her. And he wasnt. He wasnt there to inspect her first boyfriend, or to be over protective. He wasnt there to take her to the mall, he was just  
a thought. Not actually there. But for his sake, he would hope that all that would change within the week he gave himself to be in the states.   
  
  
He got up turned on the radio, and started to get ready. He first took a nice long shower, then he shaved, brushed his teeth, flossed, combed his hair, and then  
dressed. He thought he looked good, if he had to make a first immpression at least.  
  
He walked out and locked his door. He saw the same girl from he night before all over another guy. He wondered if she ever went to stay in a real room. So he  
went out side and just walked. He mesmorized the name of his hotel, so that he could get back. He walked until he came across another taxi, he hauled it over.  
  
  
This time there was an old lady driving it. He had never seen an old lady in a taxi before in his whole life."Hi sir, and where would you like to go". She said  
in her country slow speech, as she smiled back at the very handsome young man.  
  
  
Darien smiled back, and handed her a piece of paper. She took it, looked at it and started to drive. He just sat there patiently, not knowing how long it would  
take to get there. It was about a 15 minute drive."Young man, we're here". She said looking back at the young guy who was nodding off.  
  
  
He smiled back at her."Uh, pease wait her". She nodded back in response. He got out of the car sort of hesitantly, but with hope. He walked over to the door,  
amd after about 20 seconds got the courage to knock. When he knocked, an old lady came to the door. She smiled sweetly to him, and he smiled back. Mabey this  
was his grandmother or something.  
  
  
"Yes sir"? She replyed.  
  
  
"Ha, my name is darien". He said still smiling, an sticking his hand out. She took his and they shook."Im looking for a zoie shields". He said hopeing that she  
would know her, or at least hoped she lived there.  
  
  
"Im im sorry dear, she moved. She doesnt live here any more. But if you come in here, i could find out where her new residence is". She said opening the door.  
"You can let that cab go dear, and call a new one when we're done". She said smiling as he waved the cab off. As they walked into the living room, he saw a little  
girl. One that sort of reminded him of a smaller version of rini. He missed her, and he was going to visit her as soon as he got back."This is my granddaughter.  
Her name is laura". The grandmother went over to the small child, and picked her up."Laura this is darien, darien laura". The grandmother picked up the childs  
hand and made her wave.   
  
  
"Hi. She is veery cute". He said as he made his way over to get a closer look at the kid. She had light brown eyes, and brown hair. She was very cute."May I".  
He said holding his hands out, to hold the small little girl. At first the little girl was hesitant. But she went to him fairly quickly.  
  
  
"Ok, now im going to go get some papers. And then we can look through them and seee if we can find something that will see where zoie is it? Yes where zoie  
lives. Just hold her until i get back". She said smiling, and then walking off to another room.  
  
  
  
"So sweety, how old are you". He asked the small, and very cute girls in his arms. She held up three fingers."Oh, so your a big girl". He said smiling down at  
her.  
  
  
"How wold tare you"? She asked him. Darien was very suprised. She didnt look like she would be at the age to just talk to any one.  
  
  
"Well, im about 20". He said smiling down at the smart girl. Just then the grandmother walked back in, and set the papers on the table in front of the couch.  
  
  
"Ok, here are the papers. Ok, i think its time for some one to have a nap". The grandmother said, swooping down to take laura from dariens arms. She made plane  
noises as she took the little girl to the back room. He heard talking but couldnt really make out what was said. Then the grandmother came back in, and sat down  
indian style infront of the coffe table."Alright, look for her name on anything in this here pile, and ill look through this one".  
  
  
So they were looking threw the stacks. Darien finished his, and he looked at his watch. It was already noon. Then his stomach growled, then the grandmother looked  
up from her paper work."Dear, how about i make you something to eat. How does a ham and cheese sandwhich sound, on wheat bread. And a glass of milk". Darien didnt  
want to be rude, and he was hungry. So he just nodded his head in agreement. So she got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
  
Darien started to look through her pile, until the lady came back with a tray with every thing she mentioned on it. She placed in front of him, then sat back  
down where she was and looked threw the pile as he ate.  
  
  
Darien finlay finished. And then he heard the lady gasp."I think i might have it". She looked at it again."Yes, this is it. Here darien". She said placing it next  
to his tray. He moved the tray over and looked at it and started to smile. He got up, and so did the lady and he hugged her.  
  
  
"Tank you, tank you so much. May i call that cab now, i need to speak to her as soon as possible" The lady went to the wall, and got a portibal phone off the  
wall. She brought it over to him, and went out of the room to get the phone book. While she was gone, he looked at his watch. It was about 3:10, and it was getting  
late. He needed to go before it got to late. He needed to get back home, so he could see his friends, and love again. He missed them alot. He missed andrew always  
pestering him about his life. He missed amy always talking above his head. Lita with her famouse line, oh he looks like my old boyfriend. Mina always flirting  
with guys. And rei yelling at every one. And of course he missed his one and only true love. Serena, he missed her more then life its self. He couldnt wait to  
see her, and her be in his arms so he could protect her from the world. He needed her to live on in life, even to breath.  
  
  
"Darien, darien DARIEN". She said raising her voice a little bit more so he could get out of his trance. He shook a little bit when he looked at her."Sorry, heres  
the number for the cab place. Im going to go get laura up while you make you phone call". She said smiling, and walking away.   
  
  
He saw the cab place highlighted, and dialed the number.  
  
  
"Hello, Cabs R Us". Said a very cheery voice.  
  
  
"Yes, i need a cab at, 509 Barksdale Dr". Darien said.  
  
  
"Ok, we can get one over there in 20 minutes. Bye sir".  
  
  
While he and the lady waited for the cab, he played with little laura. She had a lot of energy, she might seem some shy when you first meet her. But when she  
gets used to you, she is a little ball of energy. He grew to like her even though he had only met her that past afternoon. She was a really sweet kid. Just then  
a knock came to the door. The grandmother went to the door, she came back."Darien, the cab is here". Darien gave a quick hug and peck on the cheek to little   
laura, and then he gave a hug to the grandmother.  
  
  
"Tank you so much. You dont know how much this has effected my life. Tank you, and bye". He said as he left to get in the cab.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well heres another chapter. I hope that you guys are likeing it. Stay tunred for more. And bye. 


	10. Chapter 10

Refound Memories  
  
Whats up every one. Im really excited about this chapter. I hope that every one likes it because its my last chapter. It should be pretty long, well heres   
more Refound Memories.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the cab the drive was taking forever. He knew that when he got there, at this rate it was going to be the next morinig. He was in that cab for about 1 hour.  
When the car finaly stopped."Sir, we're here". Said the young cab driver.  
  
"Tank you". In dariens head, he was yelling at the guy for taking so long to get there. He handed the man the money, and got out of the car. He was now at an  
apartment complex. It looked very big, and expensive. He walked in and saw a bell boy who smiled at darien. As darien was walking, he got a few supicous glares.  
These seemed to be the rich and the snobby in his point of view. He went to a desk, and asked which room zoie shield lived in. The women told him that the room  
was on floor 9.   
  
  
He thanked her, and was on his way. He went to the elevator, and pressed the 9 button. He just sort of thought about this moment that was going to change his  
life forever, as he listend to the soft and comforting elevator music. When he finaly made it to the top, he stepped out slowly. He looked both ways trying to  
decide which way he should turn. He made a right, and started to walk. He passed some one and smiled politely. When he made it down to the end of the hall, he  
decided he should have turned left instead. So he made his way back until he saw the apartment number that was on his paper.   
  
  
He mustured up all the courage that he had, and rang the door bell. He waited, starting to think that no one would come to the door. He started to walke away  
with the look of defeat on his face, when some one opened the door he was just at."Hello"? Asked a female. Darien scurryed back to the door. Steam was pooring  
out of the room. And the girl before him was in a towel."Hi" She said suductively, as she noticed how cute he was. He had beatiful blue eyes, and the most silky  
black hair. He was just gorgeous.  
  
  
"Hi, um i was looking for some one. And this paper lead me to this address". He said showing her the paper in his hand.  
  
  
"Well, i dont know about you. But im sure glad the paper lead you here. How about i lead you in". She said as she pulled him in her apartment, closing the door.  
  
  
"Yes, well any way. Do you know a zoie sheilds". He said raising an eyebrow, in curiousity.  
  
  
"Yes, of course i know that little slut. She was my room mate". She said, getting a very evil look on her face."She was sleeping with my boyfriend. I hate her  
so much". She said sitting on the couch and crossing her legs."She put me through so much pain. And she didnt apoligize. That girl is such a slut. What do you  
want with her".  
  
  
"Well, i was kind of hoping to talk to her, i mean she is sort of my sister". He said kind of looking down at the ground, ashamed that his own sister would  
do such bad things.  
  
  
"Oh, im sorry. I didnt know that she was your sister. I mean, even though she's a slut. She was a great friend, and did pay rent on time". She said making a half  
smile.  
  
  
"Well, even though she did those horribe things to you. Do you know where i might be able to find her". He said hoping that she would help her out.  
  
  
"Well, she sort of moved out a month and a half ago. She had some dream, of becoming a doctor. I personley dont think that shes going to make it. I mean you have  
to be disciplined to be a doctor. And shes just not, but she has suprised me in the past. But about her where abouts, i dont think she lives in North Carolina  
any more. And i wouldnt know where to start to find her. Im really sorry, and i do hope you find her. I think you would be her only family if you did find her.  
But good luck". She said as she lead him back to her front door.  
  
  
  
You could just see the defeat in dariens eyes. He looked so sad, and cheated from some one who he needed to know. While he was walking he passed a few cabs  
but didnt feel like being all stuffed in one of them. He just needed some fresh air, and so he walked. Until he got to a park, he just strolled around it, it  
was a cool night out. Even thought it was warm this time of the season. America, america is so diffrent. Its nothing like japan, oh how he missed japan. He  
wanted to be with his loved ones. He thought even though he was going on home with nothing, he still had his loved ones. That were just waiting for him. He was  
going to back home the next day.   
  
  
There wasnt exactly any reason for him to stay.  
  
  
The Next Day  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
He had checked out of the hotel early, and went to the airport. He was just so upset, in one day all his dreams came crashing down. It just wasnt fair, every  
one had family except for him. He just felt a little left out.  
  
  
"Boarding for tokyo japan, boarding for tokyo japan". He heard the annoucer over the loud intercom. He stood, and walked onto the plan. A changed man forever.  
The ride back to japan was very long one. He was just in a very depressed stated of mind.   
  
  
Finally 12 hours later, they landed in japan. When he stepped off the air plane he just sighed, looked around and headed back to his place. It was the late  
evening, so he wouldnt bump into any one he knew. Hopefully.  
  
  
He was just walking, and admiring his home. Just very glad to be back home. Then all of the sudden he walked into something, and fell over. When he looked up  
from the ground, it was zoie. One of his fellow interns."Darien, is that you". She asked while helping him up."Im really sorry about that. I was in a rush  
and wasnt looking where i was going. By the way, are you feeling better. You know from saturday, you didnt look to well when you left. And all the girls were  
very worried about you". She said smiling.  
  
  
"Yea, im fine. I geuss it was just one of those days, you know". He said returning the smile."Well, i really have to go. I need to get some sleep, so i can go  
to work tomorrow. But ill see you around". He then started to walk back to his house again. When after what felt like years of walking to get back home, he finaly  
made it. He was just going to sleep. He didint even think he was going to go to work the next day. As far as his job was concerned, they still thought that he  
was on vacation. So he would sleep in, and probably go to the arcade to get some coffe and suprise andrew. Mabey the next day might brighten his spirits. He  
was going to get to see serena again. So that was probably going to be the only highlight of his day.  
  
  
Wednesday  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien woke up at about 11:30. Even though things were bothering him, he did sleep fairly well. So he got up and did his normal morning routine. He took a   
shower, and brushed his teeth, shaved, flossed, combed his hair, and dressed. He put on his green jacket, and was out the door. While he was walking girls would  
give him the attention that he was very used too. Some would stare, others would try and approach. But this morning, he had a look on his face that made every  
one want to stay away.  
  
  
When he got to the arcade, he walked in and sat at his usual spot. Andrew wasnt behind the counter, he was probably stocking in the back. Darien thought he would  
just play a little joke on him. He took off his jacket, so he wouldnt recognize him."This has to be THE WORST service in the world. Im leaving, and spreading  
the news. So that EVERY one knows how lowsy this place is". Darien then proceeded to the door, to act like he was leaving. Andrew came slidding out of the back  
room, to stop this person.  
  
  
"Excuse me sir. Im so sorry, i didnt know any one was here. Theres normally not....." He stopped short of his sentence, when darien turned around. Darien just  
started to laugh at his baffled friend."What the heck are you doing back so soon. God that wasnt a funny joke darien. My dad is like really serious about  
pleasing the cumstomers".  
  
  
"I just couldnt resist. Any way, things didnt go as planned so i came back early. I didnt feel like going to work,and they still think im not here. So i took  
the day off. Im just gonna max and relax". He smiling as he put his jacket back on and sat down.  
  
  
"Yea, well i sure know serena is going to be happy again. She was missing you dearly, she came in and mopped the whole time. She was even early to school, so  
she came here early too. That girl sure loves you dare". Andrew said, taking a seat next to darien."Hey dare, i have an idea. It will make serena really happy".  
  
  
"Ok, what is it". Andrew then started to whisper it to him, whil darien started to make a wide grin.(AN: You know how they always do that on shows, or movies.  
Then they go to the next scene so you can see what the plan was.)  
  
  
Darien strolled up to serenas school. This was going to be to much fun, he knew what class room she was in. Andrew went to the same school as serena when he  
was her age, and knew what room miss haruna taught in. So he finaly found the room, he looked through the glass. He saw serena trying to pay attention when  
she looke to the glass and saw him. She gasped.  
  
  
"Ms.Tsukino, what is it".   
  
  
"Im sorry its nothing, i just.....um rememberd something. Sorry".  
  
  
"What am i going to do with you serena". She shook her head and began to teach again. Serena looked again, and darien was still there. It looked like he was  
trying to tell her something. He was sure smiling. Then he knocked and came in.  
  
  
"Hi, im here for serena". He said in his deep sexy voice. All the girls in the room turned to look at him, they were astounded. This guy was a babe." Im her  
boyfriend, her mom called me and asked for me to pick her up early. There was an emergency.  
  
  
"Well serena, dont keep the nice man waiting". She said smiling at darien."Your dismissed serena". Ms.Haruna said batting her eyes at darien. Serena dazedly  
got up from her seat, and walked over to him. She immediatly jumped into his arms. She missed him so much. All the girls sighed in envy, they were all talking  
about how cute he was. And how lucky serena was. Darien was so happy for her to be in his arms again.   
  
  
"Darien, i missed you. So much. I know you were only gone for a little while, but i just couldnt handle you not being here. Can we go some where to talk". That  
part she whisperd so only he could hear her.  
  
  
"Sure baby". HE said, then they walked out of the class room hand in hand. The girls all sighed, at like the same time. And lita was just smiling, and so was  
amy. They knew that she was a wreck with out him near her.  
  
  
They were walking back to the car, in some what silence. When they got in the car they kissed, nice and long. IT felt so good to be back with her, darien thought.  
They truly were ment to be togther, age ant nothing but a number. Finaly they came up for air."Darien, i really did miss you. Thanks for getting me out of  
class. It was very boring. Ms.H was teaching world history, and i think that both you and i know that that does not intrest me. Inless of course they were  
talking about the moon kingdom. And two people who were in love from firs sight. And then they became destined to be together".  
  
  
Darien just started to drive, as she told him about her boring school day. And all the fights that he missed with the montsers. And of how much she missed him.  
They went to the park, and walked to there spot. A bench that had a beatiful view of the lake, and a rose garden. It was a very great spot."So darien. I never  
knew why you left for america.Um.....why did you go"? She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder, as he put his arm around her.  
  
  
"Well, you know how i've been getting back my memories. Well, i know i have a sister. And thats why i went, to go search for her. I just needed to know her  
and get to know her. I just want what every one else has, im the only person that doesnt have any family. I went, and the last person that i know saw her  
doesnt even think that she lives in the U.S any more. So im destined to be alone for the rest of my life".  
  
  
"Darien, dont. Your not alone, you have andrew. Hes like a brother to you. And you have the girls, and there like sisters to you. And you got me, and im like  
a wife to you. You have alot of family darien. Dont ever think that having family means you related to some one. Or any of the people i just mentioned wouldnt  
be like family to you. We all love you, and your a very dear person in our lives. Always remember that alright". She said enveloping him in a big hug."Im   
really sorry things didnt work out the way you wanted them to darien".  
  
  
"Its alright, you just showed me the things that are most important in my life. Come on, you want some ice cream. We can go to the arcade, get ice cream and  
play some video games". She brightend up almost immediatly.  
  
  
You wouldnt find her to be very mature by just watching her, but she is very wise beyound her years. And she is going to make a perfect queen, when crystal  
tokyo comes. He thought as they went to his car, to head over to the crown arcade.  
  
  
As the next few days passed, things were back to normal. There were few scout fights, and serena was once again late every where. Every one was happpy. That  
weekend darien went back to the hospital, for training. Even though any one with eyes could see that he didnt need any training. He was going to be a fabulous  
doctor. He walked in and said hi to every one. He went to the room, where they met for roll call. Then you could go do you training. He got there just in time.  
  
  
"Darien sheilds".  
  
  
"Here".  
  
  
"Michale coffer".  
  
  
"Here".  
  
  
"Daniel stevens".  
  
  
"Here".  
  
  
"Zoie sheilds".  
  
  
"Here". Dariens head whipped around, he looked at her with astonishment. He mouth was hanging open. He jumped from his seat, and ran over to her and hugged her  
with all his might.   
  
  
Zoie on the other hand was trying to push him off."Darien, what the heck are you doing". She said,giving him a finaly shove. But to no avail, he didnt let go.  
  
  
"I cant believe its really you zoie". He held her face in his hands just looking at her, trying to remember what she looked like. Then he hugged her again.  
  
  
"Did i miss something. Why are you acting like this darien, its really emmbarressing". Turning a nice shade of scarlet red.  
  
  
"Sis, ive missed you so much. I went out of town to find you and i came back empty handed, but you were here all along".  
  
  
"What do you mean sis. I cant be you sister, i dont have any family". She said looking down, a little sad. That was always a very sensitve subject for her."My  
parents died in a car accident".  
  
  
"So did mine. Dont you see, your my little beatiful sister, and im your brother. Why cant you believe me". He said, a frown gradualing appearing on his face.  
  
  
"Because its just not possible, ive been alone all this time. You cant just show up from out of the blue".  
  
  
"Well, wether you believe me or not. Im your brother, and im going to get to know the person i been deprived of all my life. I love you, and i want to know you".  
  
  
  
"Darien, can we talk about this after class. i just need to process all this". She said putting a hand on her head.   
  
  
"Of course". When they turned there attention to the class again, every one was teering up at the beatiful scene before them. They both blushed, and sat down  
again. After class zoie tryed to rush out, but wasnt very successful. Darien called her out, and then ran up to her."How about i treat ya to dinner. Then we  
can talk about things".  
  
  
"Humm.... i really dont know". He started looking at her with puppy dog eyes."Alright, alright. Just dont make me feel guilty. They strolled over to a nice  
little american resturant".(AN:I thought that would be intresting, knowing how we have japanese resturants and chinease resturants)"I love this place, thanks  
darien". She orderd a reuben buger, with fri's. And he orderd the same. They made small talk, and just tried to get comfortable.  
  
  
"So, i think that we should talk".  
  
  
"Why all the sudden did you want to start searching for me out of the blue". She asked giving some eye contact.  
  
  
"Well, you remember last saturday. How i left, well you remember the huge accident that came in while you were stiching up that kid. Well he said a name, jared.  
Thats our dads name, then i started getting a slight head ache. And i heard what the people were saying about the child that was brought in from the car accident.  
How she might not make it, and how her parents were dead. Well that made my head hurt a little more. Then she said i could leave".  
  
  
"Well when i went home i fell asleep, i woke up with my girlfriend doing a little cleaning in my kitchen. She said something about her mom, and then i said  
yea my mom too. Thats when i registerd everything. I didnt have you in my dream intill another time i dreamed. Thats when i started to look for you. I got some  
information, and thats what led me to america. And then back here".  
  
  
"I cant believe this, i mean. This is just so amazing. I've always wanted family. And no i have some, darien how old are you".  
  
  
"Im 20". HE said smiling.  
  
  
"Well big bro, i think this is the begining of a beatiful relationship".  
  
  
"One thing zo. Can i call you zo".  
  
  
"Yea, of course. But what were you going to say".  
  
  
"Well, i met your old roommate". Then he heard her sigh,'oh god' he heard her say.  
  
  
"I didnt sleep with her boyfriend. Infact i was almost raped cause of him. But will she listen, no she is to darn stubborn to listen.(Mockingly she speaks)  
Oh hes to sweet to do something like that. Hes the perfect gentlmen, he would never take advangte of you. Your just a sex hungry slut. He told me what you did".  
  
  
"Man, i didnt think any one related to me could do something like that. Not with honesty running threw our blood". He said smiling."Oh i want you to meet my  
girlfriend, and my other friends. I know there going to love you". He said as he got up to get her chair. They walked out, laughing about life. He walked her  
home, and went to her apartment. He gave her his address and phone number and was on his way.  
  
  
He was changed person for ever. He still couldnt believe that he had a sister he knew. Things were going to be diffrent now, and he could just feel it in the  
air. He couldnt wait for andrew and the girls to meet her. She had this ceratin arura around her, that just made you think things would be better. The next day  
was going to be a ball.  
  
  
Thursday  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien woke up, sort of early. He did his normal rouitne, and called his sis.  
  
"Hello". Said a male groggy.  
  
  
"Whos this". Darien said getting a bit defensive.  
  
  
"This is jack, whos this". He said getting a bit fustrated.  
  
  
"This is darien, wheres zoie".  
  
  
"Shes back in bed, a place where i would also like to be".  
  
  
"Are you sleeping with my sister". Darien asked getting a little suprised.  
  
  
"First of all she doesnt have a brother, and second yes i am".  
  
  
"Put her on the phone".  
  
  
"Alright, geez just hold your horses". He said geting up to go get the phone.  
  
  
After a few minutes some one came to the phone."Darien?"  
  
  
"Yes this is darien, i would like to meet this jack person zoie".  
  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. So why did you call. Trying to make sure this was all real". She said sort of giggling.  
  
  
"No, i wanted you to meet my girlfriend, and some close friends of mine. How about i come pick you up at about 1 hour".  
  
  
"ALright that works for me". She said smiling."So ill see you then, bye". She hung up the phone, then sighed. It was so nice to have brother".  
  
  
"Babe, what was that all about". Jack asked raising an eye brow.  
  
  
"Oh, i forgot to tell you. To make a long story short, my long lost brother found me". She smiled and then went to the bathroom to go get ready.  
  
  
He just stayed there looking dumbfounded. That was the weirdest thing he had ever heard. He was looking foward to meeting this person who claimed to be her  
brother, or some crap.  
  
  
Zoie was fully dressed when darien knocked on her door. She was styling some dark blue Levi low rider hip huggers, with a white long sleeve shirt that flared  
out on the sleeves. She was also wearing some black flip flops. She had her hair down, and was wearing some pearl earing studs. She wanted to immpress his new  
friends so they would like her.  
  
  
She walked to the door, and opend it to find darien standing there. He was wearing some nice long khaki pants, and a black shirt. He also was wearing some black  
flip flops."So, your ready i assume".  
  
  
"Yep. But i would like you to meet my boyfriend jack. JACK". She called to a back room. Then out came a strong looking male from a bed room darien assumed was  
his sisters.  
  
  
"Oh, so your the mysterious one who called this morning. ITs nice to meet you". Jack said sticking his hand out to shake with dariens.Darien smiled in response.  
  
  
"And your the one who is sleeping with my baby sister. You better take good care of her my friend, or your not going to wanna cross paths with". DArien said  
tightening the grip he had on jacks hand."Do i make my self clear". Zoie by this point was turning blue with emmbarresment.  
  
  
"Ok, glad yall met. Jack lock up when ya leave. Ill see you later babe". She said reaching up to give him a small hug and peck on the cheek. Darien turned around  
before he went out the door to glare at jack. Jack jsut rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Boy him being in my life is going to be intresting". Jack stated before closing the door.  
  
  
Darien and zoie made it to the arcade without talking about her little playmate. When they got there darien rolled in and sat at his usual spot, while she sat  
next to him. Darien then dicided to tell her about all the stuff that used to happen here, and about how he and his girlfrien met. And he told her about just  
his life.  
  
  
Finaly for what seemed like an eternity andrew came out of the back, breathing a little fast and sweaty. His clothes looked a little ruffled up, then rita came  
from the back. Same conditions, let your immagination tell you what happend.(AN: IF you dont understand what happend, then your probably to young to need to know  
about this kind of stuff.)  
  
  
"Hey dare, whos the pretty young lady". Rita smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
  
"Hi darien". Said rita who was now going to sit on the other side of the counter.  
  
  
"Hi andy this is zoie". Darien, said grinning like a cat.(AN: Im not really sure how the saying goes.)  
  
  
"The zoie, dariens only been trying to find you for a long time. Well, mabey a week but man. I cant belive this, darien this is so great". Rita just looked a  
little confused.  
  
  
"Um whats going on, i didnt catch anything". Rita said.  
  
  
"Well, how about i introduce her like this. This is zoie shields, my sister". Darien said with a slight smirk to the side.  
  
  
Andrew got another smack to the head."HEY, what did i do".  
  
  
"Thanks for telling me, ya big goof". She said giggling at andrew. Rita stuck her tounge out at andrew, then andrew started to chase rita. They are such a cute  
couple thought zoie, as she watched them running around. She sighed in envy.  
  
  
"So dare, tell me more about serena". While darien chatted away, they didnt even notice the time. It was getting late, it was even time for serena to come in.  
  
  
"Darien, you have been talking for hours. Its time for serena to get here you looser". Darien looked up at the clock and raised both eye brows in suprise.  
  
  
"Your right andrew". Then andrew nodded his head in aggrement."For once at least". Dairen said, and ducked the plastic fork that was thrown at him.  
  
  
"Arent you boys a little old to be playing games like this". Said an ammused voice. She ran up and gave darien a hug and a kiss."Uh, Miss haruna doesnt like me.  
Not at all, i was only day dreaming and she gives me....." But she cut short her sentence when she saw zoie staring at her and smiling."Darien, whos she".  
  
  
"Well serena, i would like you to meet someone that is very important to me. I would like you to meet zoie shields, my sister". Serena, almost screamed at the  
top of her lungs. She ran into dariens arms, and hugged him for all he was worth.  
  
  
"Darien, this is your sister. That is so great, oh my god. You have family now, you must be so happy". She just kept saying all the things that were running  
through his head when he found out she was his sister.When serena stopped chatting away she went over to zoie."Hi, my name is serena".  
  
  
"Hi, you already know my name is zoie".  
  
  
"Its really nice to meet you". Serena said smiling and sticking her hand out to shack.  
  
"Like wise".   
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Well folks thats it. Im done, i really do hope that you enjoyd it as much as enjoyed writing it. Well, im going to be writing another type of story soon so  
if you like the way i write, i should be out with another one really soon. Bye and thanks for reading. 


End file.
